


Poker Face

by Muriel_Perun



Category: due South
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muriel_Perun/pseuds/Muriel_Perun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting around on a stakeout makes Vecchio restless. Luckily, Fraser is around to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally appeared in the zine "Hawk and Handsaw," published by KR. Thanks to Morgan Dawn and Laura Shapiro for the betas.

 Ray Vecchio yawned and stretched contentedly as he rose. “Well, gentlemen, as the undisputed champion of matchstick poker, I am about to retire. Kindly don’t disturb me for at least three hours.”

“What if the suspect bolts?” Louie asked.

“Well, then you wake me up, moron. But judging from the girl and the bottle of booze, I figure he’ll be unconscious in there till about noon tomorrow.”

“Then I’m going to sleep, too,” Louie said defiantly. “I came in second. Huey and Fraser can keep watch for a couple hours.”

“Oh, man,” Huey groaned, shaking his head.

“You lose, you don’t snooze.” Ray grinned at him evilly.

Fraser cleared his throat. “Ray, I have to point out that because I didn’t play poker with you tonight, I didn’t lose.”

“You didn’t win, did you?” Ray asked.

“No.”

“Then you lost. Good night, boys.” Ray closed the door on Fraser’s reply.

Ray surveyed his room, feeling pretty good. This was a really ritzy apartment they were getting to stay in. Whoever owned it was getting paid good money to let them use it for a stakeout, and it must have put a real strain on Welsh’s budget. Well, too bad. It wasn’t his idea. For once he could just do his job and enjoy himself without taking the blame.

He undressed and slipped between the cool sheets of the king-sized bed he was supposed to share in shifts with Fraser, who’d probably have to stay up all night just to show what a Superman he was. Ray would get some sleep before he had to relieve Huey and Fraser, but first there was something he had to take care of. All evening, while they were sitting around, he kept getting a hard-on that made him jittery and uncomfortable. He was so hard, he might even have to beat off twice. It was a relief to get his pants down. He must have too much time on his hands.

He got some kleenex and started touching himself, and soon he fell into the familiar rhythm he had established since adolescence, casting his mind around for something to focus on. He thought of some women he’d been with, but none of them seemed right. In fact, a funny thing had started happening lately. Fraser’s image kept interposing itself between Ray and his old catalogue of erotic images. He couldn’t get it out of his mind, so he went with it, imagining the Mountie naked except for his hat and leather boots.

He was starting to get into it when something registered belatedly in his brain—a sound he had heard and failed to respond to, or a feeling that someone was watching him. He opened his eyes. Fraser was standing there in the flesh.

“Jeez, Fraser, don’t you knock?” He dropped his dick and clutched the sheet to himself in horror.

“I didn’t see the need. It’s my room, too.”

“Yeah, but we’re supposed to share it in shifts, not at the same time.”

“There doesn’t seem to be anything to do. Detective Huey kindly offered to take the watch alone. As you pointed out, the suspect will probably be occupied until morning.”

“Yeah, I guess I was a little too convincing.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted some privacy, that’s why. Can you take a hike for a couple of minutes, so I can...you know?”

“Actually, Ray, I thought maybe I could offer you a couple of pointers.”

“Pointers? Benny, I’m an expert. I’ve been doing this since I was eleven.”

“You never know what you can learn from someone else. As my father used to tell me…”

“Don’t tell me your father taught you anything about this, Fraser, or I might throw up.”

“No, the only thing my father ever told me about masturbation was that it would make me go blind."

“Finally, something our dads had in common. And that’s the wisdom you were going to impart to me? I think I’m ready for an Inuit story.”

“Unfortunately, Ray, there is no appropriate Inuit story. It’s a very delicate subject.”

“You’re telling me. Why don’t you get the hell out of here and let me finish? I’m starting to lose my appetite.”

“Are you still hard, Ray?”

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation. Yeah, I’m hard. I’m hard as a rock right now, if you have to know.”

“Let me see.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Oh, my. That’s a bit larger than average, isn’t it?”

“You think so?” Ray considered his pride and joy. “Maybe a little.”

“And you’re not circumcised. And rather big around.”

Ray looked at him sharply. “So, you’re a connoisseur, Fraser? Exactly how many dicks have you examined?”

“I didn’t keep count, Ray.”

“Thank god for small favors. Oh, Christ, Fraser, what the hell are you doing?” Ray pulled up the sheet to cover himself as the Mountie took off his pants and shirt and laid them on a chair.

“Getting in bed. This is my bed, too. It’s large enough for both of us.”

“Yeah, I know, but can’t you give me a minute to…”

“I might be able to be of some assistance.”

“There are some things that a man has to do on his own, Fraser. Self-abuse is one of them.”

“By definition, if you do it with somebody else, it stops being self-abuse.”

“Could we save the semantics for some other time? I’m feeling a little desperate here.” Ray sat up suddenly and looked at Fraser with alarm. “Are you suggesting…? What are you suggesting?”

“What do you think I’m suggesting, Ray?”

“That you, I mean that we…. You’re not suggesting that, are you, Benny?”

“I’m suggesting this.” Fraser made a quick movement under the sheet that made Ray yelp with surprise. “You might want to keep your voice down. Detective Huey is right in the next room.”

“Benny, I swear to god I’m gonna deck you if you don’t… if you don’t….” Ray moaned and his head jerked back sharply. “What are you doing to me? That feels incredible.” He pulled the sheet back to look. “I can’t believe you’ve got your hand on my dick and I haven’t killed you.”

“You might also enjoy this.” Fraser bent to take Ray’s erection in his mouth.

“Fraser!” Ray was trying to whisper but his voice broke on the name. He looked helplessly at Fraser’s head bobbing up and down in his lap.   “Ah! Oh, god, where did you learn to do that?” He fell back against the pillows and closed his eyes.   “Benny, oh, Benny, I’m so close.” Fraser took him in deeper and squeezed his balls with both hands. Arching his back, Ray pulled a pillow over his own face to muffle his cry as he came into Fraser’s mouth. Fraser’s tongue continued to lap at him until Ray took his friend by the hair.

“Ok, Benny, ok, enough already.” Obediently, Fraser released him and laid his head across Ray’s thighs. “Benny?”

“Yes, Ray?”

“What the hell did you think you were doing?”

“Making you come, Ray.”

“Well, yeah. But, you know, I’m not… What I mean is that only, you know….”

“I know, Ray. You aren’t gay.”

“That’s right, Benny, I’m not. Italian men aren’t gay.” There was a pause. “Are you?”

“What do you think, Ray?”

“I think maybe you are.”

“Did you like what I did to you?”

“God, yeah, it was incredible, but that’s beside the point.”

“I hope you don’t mind my asking, Ray, but when was the last time you were with a woman?”

“Last year. I had a date with one of Franny’s friends. She rushed me into bed and then expected me to marry her.”

“How was it?”

“Pretty crappy.”

“You liked this better?”

“Oh, yeah. Less baggage, for one thing. You don’t want to get married, do you, Benny?”

“Then maybe you’re gay, too.”

“‘Too’? ‘Too’? You mean you _are_ gay, Benny?”

“Why do you keep asking me that?”

“I don’t know. Forget about it.” Ray absently stroked Fraser’s head, which was still in his lap. “Hmm,” he sighed contentedly. He felt Fraser shift restlessly. Under his hand, the Mountie’s shoulder felt tense, and Ray suddenly wondered why.

“Listen, Fraser, are you ok?”

“I think so.”

“I mean, you know, do you have something to take care of?”

“What exactly?”

“Did you get all hot when you were doing me? Do you need to do something about it?”

“Why, yes, Ray, thank you for asking. If you wouldn’t mind.” Fraser pulled off his boxers and lay flat on the bed to reveal his problem. Ray considered it thoughtfully.

“I can’t believe I’m bigger than you. Finally, something I win at.”

“You’re not.”

“Am too.”

“We’re the same size. Why don’t you touch me?”

Ray’s eyes widened. “I thought you might… I mean, I didn’t know you wanted _me_ to…. What do you suggest?” Ray asked uneasily.

“Just stroke it with your hand to start. Oh, and I enjoy being kissed.”

“Being kissed…?”

“Anywhere. On the mouth, the chest, or right there.”

“Right there?” Ray echoed dubiously. For a second he thought about refusing, but he figured he owed Fraser. He could stand to do anything once. Lying alongside his friend, Ray carefully took up the Mountie’s dick and started stroking. Fraser sighed and held Ray’s face in his hands for a kiss.

At first, Ray had to keep reminding himself not to think about what he was doing. He figured he’d bolt if he really thought about it. But, as they continued, his mind filled up slowly with the warm succulence of Fraser’s mouth on his, his hand on Fraser’s cock. Fraser was a slow, thorough kisser with an insatiable tongue. Ray’s chest began to feel hollow and shaky. Pressed against Fraser’s thigh, his cock was hardening fast. He took Fraser’s balls in his hand and pulled them, and Fraser moaned into his mouth. The sound telegraphed shock waves of lust through Ray’s body. Fraser took his mouth away and lay back gasping, eyes closed. In Ray’s hand, Fraser’s cock was hard, hot, and blushing red, the opening gaping and weeping. Ray slid down to look more closely. This was the sexiest sight he’d ever seen, this thing he was doing to Benny. And the pungent scent of musk and of Benny, Benny about to come, acted on him like a heady wine. Impulsively, he traced the outline of the head with his tongue, swirling it around the foreskin.

“Ah!” Benny gasped, thrusting towards Ray’s mouth. Ray took him in and sucked hard, moving his head in rhythm with his hand. Who would have guessed that Fraser would be a screamer? When Ray felt Benny’s pleasure begin, he pulled his mouth away and watched the little white geyser arc and fall on his friend’s belly. No way was he swallowing. He felt a little pang of guilt and pushed it quickly out of his mind. His hand was slick with Benny’s semen, and he rubbed it in a circle over Benny’s smooth chest.

Ray moved up to look in Benny’s face. “Any louder, and you could have called room service,” he said, chuckling.

“This apartment doesn’t have room service,” Fraser said a bit breathlessly.

“You guys ok in there?” came Huey’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, fine. Fraser’s just snoring. Uh, having a nightmare.” Ray hit his forehead with an open palm. “Oh, Christ, that was lame. What if he came in?” he whispered.

“Most people knock first,” suggested Fraser.

“Not you.” Fraser smiled and engaged Ray in a long kiss. “You’re a mess,” whispered Ray. He found the tissues he had meant to use before and wiped up the slippery stuff on Fraser’s belly and chest. He sniffed the air. “That didn’t help much. You’re still sticky and it smells like sex in here.”

“Does it matter?”

Ray thought about it. “Well, yeah, it matters, although our friends out there are possibly too dumb to figure it out even if we showed them the paint-by-numbers.”

Fraser looked at him thoughtfully. “When was the last time you had sex with a man?”

Ray started. “Whoa! Wait a minute! Who says I ever touched a man?”

Fraser shrugged. “You seemed quite comfortable with what you just did.”

“Hmm. Well, sex is sex, right? And there were a few little experiences in school. You know, the usual groping, but not sex. Since then it’s been women or nothing.”

“Usually nothing,” Fraser commented.

“Very funny, Fraser. Ha, ha. And very true, unfortunately.”

“So you’re bi.”

“No, I’m straight,” Ray said stubbornly. “Speak for yourself.”

“You’re bi, but mostly straight. I’m bi but mostly gay,” Fraser explained helpfully.

“Thanks for the taxonomy, Benny, but you’re wrong about me. I was just hard up today, that’s all. You know, sexual tension builds when you’re on a stakeout and have nothing to do except play matchstick poker with a bunch of dumb-asses. Present company excluded, of course.”

“In other words, you get sexually excited when you spend too much time in a roomful of men,” Fraser said carefully.

“You’re putting words in my mouth!” Ray was outraged.

“A minute ago you had something else in your mouth,” Fraser said with more smug malice than Ray thought he possessed.

“That was just…just….” Before Ray’s sentence sputtered out, Fraser’s mouth swooped down on him again. Fraser’s tongue touched him, knew him, found him out where he lived. Ray relaxed into his friend’s arms. The kiss was making him so hot, so obscenely hard, he thought he might come again just like this, without Benny laying a finger on him. Then Fraser pulled away.

Ray was flushed and breathing hard. Fraser appraised him with a little smile. “So, you didn’t like that?”

“Benny, you’re a guy,” Ray panted, trying not to hump Fraser’s thigh.

“Ray, you’re hard again.”

“I knew you’d feel obliged to point that out,” he snapped. “I’m not responsible for what my dick does.”

“Maybe your ‘dick’ is gay.”

“Goddamn it, Fraser! None of me is gay. I don’t have a gay bone in my body.”

“Except this one.” Fraser stroked it firmly, making Ray suppress a gasp. “Of course, strictly speaking, the human penis is not a bone, although several other mammals, such as raccoons and sperm whales, actually posses a penile—”

“Benny,” Ray interrupted urgently.

“Yes, Ray?”

“Shut the hell up.”

“Yes, Ray.”

Ray growled in his throat and pushed his open mouth against Fraser’s for a long, lewd kiss. He broke it off suddenly and looked his friend in the eyes. “Benny, Benny, what the fuck are you doing to me?” he asked uneasily.

“‘Fuck’ is a very crude word for it, but I was, in fact, just wondering if you’d like to,” Fraser said thoughtfully.

“What?” Ray asked, shaken. “Oh, my god, Benny, I draw the line there. My asshole is staying a virgin.”

“Actually, I was asking if you’d like to do it to me.”

“To you?” Ray’s sea-green eyes opened a bit wider, and a lecherous smile played across his mouth. “That’s not such a bad idea. Jesus, Benny, if you ever tell anyone….”

“You know I wouldn’t tell.”

“Ok, you’ll have to give me some pointers here. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Fraser returned his lustful look. “You won’t. I have some lubricant.” Reaching over to the chair where his clothing lay, he rummaged in the pocket of his uniform pants and pulled out a small plastic bottle. “I took the liberty of borrowing this lotion from the bathroom. I’ll replace it, of course.”

“Of course,” Ray said, staring at it blankly. “Hey, wait a minute! You mean, you came in here figuring that we would…that I’d let you…I mean, that I’d want to…. Goddamn it, Fraser! That’s insulting.”

“I came in here thinking that I wanted you,” Fraser said matter-of-factly as he covered Ray’s dick with a generous layer of slippery white stuff.

“You always think you can get your way,” Ray said sullenly as he let himself be readied. “What part of ‘no’ don’t you understand, Fraser? Actually, you don’t understand any part of it, because whenever I say ‘no’ somehow I end up doing what you want anyway. It’s really starting to—”

Fraser looked up from his task. “Do you want me to stop, Ray?”

Ray looked stricken. “No,” he said sheepishly.

“Understood,” Fraser said smugly. “Kneel between my legs.” Fraser lay on his back with his knees bent and his legs in the air. “Come in me now,” he whispered. “Not too fast.” Ray placed his dick at the entrance to Fraser’s body and pushed gingerly. “Push harder, Ray. That’s it. Again. Oh, Ray.” He slung his legs over Ray’s shoulders. “Didn’t you have any idea that I wanted you?”

“Clueless,” Ray tried to say, but his voice failed him. “Oh, Benny. Oh. Benny.”

“Do you like it?”

“Oh…”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” said Fraser, his voice hoarse with lust.

“Oh, Benny,” Ray said again as he sank his final inch into Fraser’s welcoming body. He was rocking slowly back and forth with a dazed expression on his face. Fraser wrapped his legs around Ray’s neck and tilted his hips in time to Ray’s movements, so that his erection was caught between them. “Is it ok for you, Benny?” Ray asked thickly.

“Yes, Ray. It’s better than ‘ok.’” He ran his fingertips over Ray’s chest, teasing the pink-brown nipples and combing through the dark thatch of hair.

Ray labored over him, making little sounds of enjoyment. Sweat gathered on his head and brow. “Benny,” he breathed. “This is so good. You’re so… You’re so… Benny!”

Fraser ran his fingers lightly over Ray’s face and neck. Ray kissed his palm and sucked a couple of fingers. “I’m getting close, Ray,” Fraser said, putting his palms flat on Ray’s chest. “Ray.” The sound of his own name was strange in Vecchio’s ears. “Raay.” Fraser drew it out a little, making it sound exotic and sexy. “Raaaay!” He writhed as he came and grabbed Ray’s shoulders convulsively. Ray’s eyes were closed now, his breath almost a sob. He pushed in once, twice, again, and came, keening low in his throat. He let himself down gently on Fraser’s body and kissed him hard.

“That was the most amazing thing,” Ray said sincerely, with astonishment plain on his face. “You’re incredible, Benny.”

“Ray, any time you’d like to, we can do it again.”

Ray grinned into his face. “Tomorrow night might work. Just remember one thing.”

“You’re Italian. You can’t be gay.”

“Right. By definition.”

Later they showered, and when they went out into the living room, although they hadn’t slept a wink, they looked as happy and refreshed as Huey and Louie looked dull and bloated.

“What the hell were you guys doing in there, moving the furniture?” Louie asked irritably. “You kept me awake.”

“No, idiot, we were fucking our brains out,” Ray snarled, which provoked a short burst of male hilarity, more enjoyed by one pair than the other.

 


End file.
